1. Field
Apparatuses and systems consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to beam steering apparatuses and systems including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
To direct (or steer) a beam such as a laser in a desired direction, the following methods are generally employed. For example, a laser irradiation part is mechanically rotated or interference between laser bundles of a pixel type or a waveguide type is used. When the above methods are used, the pixel type or the waveguide type may be electrically or thermally controlled, and thus, a beam such as a laser may be steered in a desired direction.
To mechanically drive a laser, the application of a motor or a micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS) structure is needed. However, in this case, a volume of a whole apparatus is increased, and costs for parts may also be increased. Also, in the case of a motor, noise may be generated, and in the case of the MEMS structure, a vibration problem may occur. Thus, the application of the motor and the MEMS structure is limited in various fields.